Mixed Match Challenge - October 16, 2018
The October 16, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Capital One Arena in Washington, D.C. on October 16, 2018. Episode summary Team Pawz vs Country Dominance Since Kevin Owens was forced to bow out of MMC due to injury, Team Pawz was reshaped with Natalya and Bobby Roode teaming up to take on the high-octane duo of Bobby Lashley & Mickie James (with Lio Rush in their corner). Right from jump street, things were certainly a bit bizarre with Natalya placing her kitty ears onto Lashley’s head and Lashley smashing them to pieces. Lashley and Roode dished out countless hard-hitting strikes, absolutely mauling one another. The Glorious One may have been closing in on the victory when Mickie came in and stopped his momentum. Mickie’s interference drew the ire of Natalya, who also entered the ring to give James a piece of her mind, which led to an incredible moment that saw the Canadiens Roode and Natalya trap Country Dominance in stereo Sharpshooters. The good vibes didn’t last, however, as Lashley connected with a ring-rattling Spear to secure the victory for he and Ms. James. Awe-suka vs Ravishing Rusev Day Defending MMC Champions The Miz & Asuka looked to continue their undefeated streak as they squared off against Rusev & Lana, who were searching for a boost in this round-robin competition. The match started off with Lana refusing to back down to the always-imposing Asuka. All four Superstars then looked for the WWE Universe’s approval with The Empress of Tomorrow being cheered the loudest by the D.C. crowd. Rusev & Lana continued to take the fight to the MMC juggernauts, with Lana even busting out with a dive to the outside on her opposition. This trend continued when The Super Athlete and The A-Lister entered, and Miz found himself consistently reeling at the hands of The Bulgarian Brute. Miz briefly distracted Team Ravishing Rusev Day when he subtly grabbed a microphone and pretended to be Aiden English, but Rusev dodged Miz’s ensuing sneak attack, and The A-Lister nearly wound up trapped in the Accolade … at the hands of Lana! Miz then ate a slap from The Ravishing Russian, but that chaos allowed Asuka to snatch Lana in the Asuka Lock for the tapout victory while Rusev was dealing with The Miz on the outside. Team Awe-ska remain Awesome … and undefeated. Results * Mixed Tag Team Match: Country Dominance (Bobby Lashley & Mickie James) (w/ Lio Rush) defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) * Mixed Tag Team Match: Awe-suka (Asuka & The Miz) defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young Image gallery 001_MMC_10162018jg_0044--1f4ee90e4afb4a5b34f6059258e9e3a0.jpg 002_MMC_10162018jg_0083--bd27385ad25849cab555bd6a4632fd41.jpg 003_MMC_10162018jg_0116--a50ad0b6fdb5bd4d394db3e5c88eaff6.jpg 004_MMC_10162018gd_0018--33004e409bb35dd71f31cafffa01bfde.jpg 005_MMC_10162018jg_0128--6d3cd3d8857e2a2458d8d3e0d86a8754.jpg 006_MMC_10162018jg_0134--44ffe3950f2f021462279f0845e9f73a.jpg 007_MMC_10162018jg_0137--10293d6e3c9d6fbb5eaaba79e3c5420e.jpg 008_MMC_10162018gd_0053--9d376ad76ead453cd76a0a148e98acdd.jpg 009_MMC_10162018jg_0146--de0dfa6d2aad52318feb7a3531e056fb.jpg 010_MMC_10162018jg_0168--097b0e5bdefd3e125439aada83ead81a.jpg 011_MMC_10162018gd_0090--943eaa7943176100ef2bea3f48a3b37f.jpg 012_MMC_10162018gd_0111--17ac46507dfc1e8c4068f49a15f74c93.jpg 013_MMC_10162018gd_0133--e91fd47f7f98487c69f025643282b5cc.jpg 014_MMC_10162018gd_0188--5b473a7b28bea02e38f434549c3e4f7c.jpg 015_MMC_10162018gd_0246--d50338e853dbe14d05d1a76006126bf6.jpg 016_MMC_10162018jg_0247--a2738ced43dbf28bbe625daededda3c9.jpg 017_MMC_10162018jg_0285--6733339b3823c929686215c787f5e31c.jpg 018_MMC_10162018jg_0287--653f8bf8618ac9d5b35e2f80587bdb3c.jpg 019_MMC_10162018jg_0315--bbb9f8a26ab3c89101ac492564537200.jpg 020_MMC_10162018jg_0354--7582418ab76a6802a0bce3a77ea6dfaa.jpg 021_MMC_10162018jg_0368--da06bd7f773d41ca24ba05e6eb7d7dc5.jpg 022_MMC_10162018jg_0396--96ad104967b9b33af6397e7807812fe9.jpg 023_MMC_10162018gd_0351--b67a3076a979f3fbc8dc145d3537745c.jpg 024_MMC_10162018jg_0415--c8e63676bd877bae75051d194c517bea.jpg 025_MMC_10162018gd_0343--ebd20edaf123fcc9ac93a5c29c7e2a40.jpg 026_MMC_10162018gd_0389--a00ae753c0413e3aef41f8dd6fabc6af.jpg 027_MMC_10162018gd_0405--313bb94f46200f602e853ddd8dcc78c5.jpg 028_MMC_10162018gd_0418--0dbc7390cdb8dc29ff0a238b94ad7094.jpg 029_MMC_10162018gd_0426--958921a574e70fc7c6c08c6388722eaf.jpg 030_MMC_10162018jg_0476--4369834f5e786d920b7bb52eefa4af28.jpg 031_MMC_10162018gd_0455--7ce5dd9b5683e2bb2cf82a69609353d8.jpg 032_MMC_10162018jg_0491--4b1e5a972631a7440f3fd5a9ec42d9df.jpg 033_MMC_10162018gd_0468--216de6f2419e72667b3e27cdfe3439ba.jpg 034_MMC_10162018jg_0508--9cea564306101fa1dd9295f327365b8a.jpg Media Category:2018 events Category:Mixed Match Challenge episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Episodes featuring Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young